Boy's Night Out
by tama-kun
Summary: This is my first story! Please review. mild languege. It's all about when jin, yusuke, hiei, and chu go out drinking! It will seem to get a little yaoi half way throgh, but stick with it, it won't go were you think it will!


Boy's night out….

**This is my first fanfic so be nice okay? All reviews appreciated!**

**Tama-kun!**

"Damn, Hiei…" said the bewildered spirit detective. Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, Jin, and Chu stood out side the local pub. All of the men stood and stared at the smoldering pile of ashes that was once the bar. Kuwabara came running up the path behind them. "Hey, what are you guys doin' up there, and WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU INVITE ME TO COME!" Kuwabara stopped behind the group, which had been paying no attention to him, when he saw the wreckage. "What happened…" gapped Kuwabara. "Well…" began Kurama.

**Flashback Time, Yay!**

The four yuyu guys had entered the bar. They didn't invite Kuwabara because they figured after he got drunk; he would just screw everything up. As they entered the bar, a jukebox played in the background. "What the?" stammered Chu "I thought ya' said this bar was bonza!" "Compared to sittin' at home, and watching shishi make 'is potions, this is heaven" retorted Jin. "Hell," he added" wachin' the short one, and the fox thing _sleep_ is better than that." "Short one?" glowered Hiei " is that a challenge?" "O' course it is" provoked the wind demon " I bet ya' can't even handle one shot o' pure Irish whiskey." "Don't do it Hiei.. He's just trying to upset you" warned Kurama "right " added Chu " ya' don't want ta' ruin the night by gettin' drunk early" " so you don't think I can do it either huh? That's it. YOU!" Hiei shot a sharp look at the bartender "strongest Irish whiskey, NOW!" The man flashed a fearful look at Hiei, and then tossed him a bottle of some amber liquid and a shot glass. Hiei uncapped the bottle, started to tip the liquid into the glass, then, with an impressive burst of speed, poured the entire bottle of whiskey down a foolishly smiling Jin's throat. Jin's face flushed and he fumbled around then he sat on the floor. "Well that was a good starter," said Jin smiling from his place on the floor. "Up…" he turned from the group to push him self off the floor. Jin wandered over to Hiei and put his arm around his shoulders. "No hard feelings right?" "Hn" replied Hiei " I suppose no... AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" yusuke peered around the wrestling forms that were Hiei and Jin. Jin had poured a bottle of clear liquid, supposedly vodka, down hiei's throat. "Well" Yusuke turned to face Kurama and Chu, "looks like they started without us." "Apparently" agreed Kurama. Yusuke went to the bar and tossed Kurama and Chu beers and they all started to get…well….piss drunk! **This will start to get yaoi but stick with me….I swear you'll like where it goes!**

It was later that night. Yusuke and Chu were busy singing the Love Hina theme song in baritone. Everyone's favorite kitsune was happily passed out on the floor with a half full bottle of sake gripped loosely in his hand. Both Jin and Hiei were sipping diligently from their shot glasses while half watching yusuke and Chu through their alcohol induced haze. Jin suddenly swung around so that his gaze met hiei's. He moved his face closer and closer to the little koorime's. "What the hell are you doing!" Hiei stammered. "You're so…." Jin broke off but continued staring "so….what exactly?". Hiei was truly curious now."…Short." Jin finished. "WHAT!" needless to say Hiei was pissed. "Oh, so you were expectin' somthin' else then?" teased the now, totally sloshed wind demon. "That's it…GET BACK HERE!" Hiei was chasing Jin around the bar, brandishing the sword of the darkness flame as he went. "YOU'LL NEVER CACTCH ME LUCKY CHARMS!" called a very giddy Jin as he flew around inside the bar. "DOUBLE FISTS OF THE MORTAL FLAME!" Hiei lunged at Jin but instead crashed into the wall covered with the "booze of the world" and accidentally lit the display on fire. The alcohol splashed around the bar and soon caught fire just like the rest. The four men rushed from the bar, all anger forgotten and thus we arrive at our current situation! **Hope you guys liked it! I must give credit to my guys at for the "lucky charms" comment. Please review!**

**Love,**

**Tama-kun.**


End file.
